<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just be me by icemakestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350741">just be me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars'>icemakestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>•Tumblr Prompts SFW• [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Hook-Up, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bickslow had already accepted himself, now he needed Laxus to accept him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>•Tumblr Prompts SFW• [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just be me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a request on the lgbtfairytailnet tumblr. feel free to send in your own!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bickslow was usually so confident, it was rare for him to feel so unsure of himself; so afraid. He had long since come to terms with every broken part of himself, and had never given a shit what others thought of him, but Laxus was different. Laxus was special. </p><p>It wasn’t strange, anyway, not in Bickslow’s opinion. He was biased, of course, but he was content enough, curled up on his mattress, too warm for sheets. He would feel more comfortable sleeping naked, but Bickslow didn’t want to take the clothes off just yet. They soothed him, provided a calmness in the calamity after battle, something he had needed more and more frequently in recent years. The only difference was that they were made for women, not men, but the gender binary was far too rigid for Bickslow. Feminine clothes made him happy; that was all there was too it. </p><p>There was no reason for Laxus to reject him, not really. Bickslow didn’t identify as female at all, the clothing was just a preference, but Laxus liked men. More than that, Laxus liked strong men, with rippling muscles and scars and maybe not wearing lacy, frilly underwear. </p><p>Bickslow growled in frustration, fisting the purple fabric but not making any attempt to remove it. Instead, he turned on his side and stared at the wall. </p><p>“So fucking stupid.” He muttered, screwing his eyes shut, trying to force sleep. Scenes replayed behind his eyelids, when Laxus had taken him on the couch and then again in the shower. Bickslow had returned the favour on this very bed, and it was surreal to think that the man he had liked for so long could possibly feel the same about him too. </p><p>The next time Laxus sought him out for the night, and Bickslow sincerely hoped that there would be a next time, he would reveal his secret, because if he was to be rejected it was better now than later, when his heart was fully invested. </p><p>“Too late.” Bickslow groaned. He knew how intensely he felt for Laxus, but there was no reason to admit it. Not yet, anyway. After all the years it had taken him to love himself, Bickslow refused to let anyone bring him down. If Laxus didn’t want him because of this then that wasn’t Bickslow’s fault. But Laxus wasn’t like that, had grown out of his vain and childish ways. He would accept Bickslow, and he would grow to love him.</p><p>That thought, that small sliver of hope, was what Bickslow repeated to himself over and over, until the room cooled and he was finally able to slip into slumber. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>